


Most Cherished

by Lumerine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumerine/pseuds/Lumerine
Summary: Souma has a crush. Adonis has a misunderstanding. Awkwardness ensues.





	1. Advice

Souma thought he was dying.

The day had started off normally enough; he awoke at the crack of dawn, practiced at the dojo, and went on his usual run with Adonis. It was nothing out of the ordinary. The two had brushed hands on more than one occasion, perhaps, but nothing life threatening had happened.

Yet his hands shook, and his heart threatened to break out of his ribs. His cheeks burned even in the cool morning air. He didn’t feel sick, necessarily, but clearly, something was wrong.

Souma entered the Marine Life Club on uncertain legs. He spotted a familiar head of aqua hair beside Kamegorou’s tank. Kanata was feeding the little pond turtle, smiling as always as the little creature nibbled at his fingers.

“Grow big and strong, Pond Turtle-san. Puka, puka...”

Souma paused a few feet away, oddly short of breath. Kanata acknowledged him with a slow blink and gentle grin. Confusion entered his face when he noticed his friend’s ailing state.

“Souma, are you all right?”

“B-Buchou-dono,” Souma began. He took a deep breath. “I—I regret to say that I—I—think I am coming down with... Some disease. Therefore, I cannot participate in club activities today. I—I humbly beg your—your forgiveness...!”

Puffing out his cheeks, a concerned Kanata grasped his junior’s sleeve and tugged him to a nearby table, gesturing for him to sit.

“Souma... Looks as if he’s seen a ghost,” Kanata observed. “Could it be nerves, I wonder?”

“N—Nerves?” Souma twisted his shaking fingers together. “I... do not think I am a particularly nervous person, Buchou-dono.”

Kanata made a noise of contemplation. “So it isn’t unit or school related stress. I see... Souma is a very hard worker, after all. Good boy, good boy...”

He patted the younger boy on the head. Souma managed a weak smile.

“But I wonder,” Kanata continued. “Have you gotten into a fight?”

“Certainly not. Hasumi-dono recently scolded me for suddenly drawing my sword during our ‘ressun,’ but we did not fight.” Souma put his head in his hands, violet locks tangling between his fingers. “No—I must be sick! What else would cause such tremors, and the burning in my chest?” He bolted upright and clung to Kanata’s shirt. “Uuu... Buchou-dono, I do not wish to die! I am not ready!”

Kanata patted the boy once more. “There, there, Souma. You’re also very coherent, and energetic as always... Hmm.”

He fell silent, peaceful contemplation plastered across his face. Souma sat rigid, his lips a tight line, and simply waited. Maybe he wasn’t dying, after all—but what _was_ wrong with him?

“Could it be,” Kanata began, slowly, “that Souma has a crush?”

“I...” Souma blinked in surprise. “Um... Perhaps? But, Buchou-dono, I am unsure I understand what a ‘kurasshu’ entails. Would it make me feel such terrible things?”

“Not terrible, Souma,” Kanata corrected gently. “It’s wonderful. A crush happens when you’re very, very fond of someone. You’re very happy to be with them, and you love to see them smiling and happy... You get butterflies in your stomach.”

Souma frowned. “But how did the butterflies get there?”

Kanata chuckled. “Not literally.”

“Oh.”

He considered Kanata’s words for a long moment, sifting through his memories for traces of this “crush,” as well as a possible perpetrator. His seniors in Akatsuki weren’t responsible for such feelings. The club president wasn’t, either. He loved seeing them all happy, of course, but that didn’t mean his knees grew weak whenever he looked at them.

“So, Souma,” Kanata began, with a slow smile. “Who do you have a crush on?”

A hum escaped Souma’s throat as he continued to think, and then the realization struck him like a tsunami. His face burned. For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

_Oh._

“It’s Adonis, right?” Kaoru asked.

Souma yelped and almost fell out of his chair. He stood and spun to face the blonde, reaching for his katana with clumsy fingers.

“Y—You! Disgrace, how long have you been listening?”

He fumbled with the sword’s hilt and drew the blade, but it fell from his grasp and clattered against the tile floor.

“I refuse to divulge such—such sensitive information with a lecher such as you!”

Souma grabbed his sword and pointed it at Kaoru’s chest, only to drop it _again,_ and nearly collapsed after taking an exaggerated dive for his weapon. Kaoru’s laughter echoed through the quiet clubroom. He propped a hand on his hip, feigning hurt.

“That stings, y’know? I’ve got loads of experience with dating, after all. I could help you out.”

“I refuse! Buchou-dono, please order him to leave. I cannot bear the thought of him listening!”

Kanata tilted his head. “Ah... But Kaoru is right, isn’t he? He knows a lot about dating. Maybe he could help you.”

Souma looked from senior to senior, gaping in disbelief, before returning to his seat. He let out a heavy sigh. “To think Buchou-dono would side with Hakaze...-dono. Ah, I’m outnumbered...”

Kaoru sat across from him. He propped his chin on the palm of his hand, eyebrow raised in curiosity. “So... _Is_ it Adonis?”

Souma opened his mouth to make a sharp retort, but bit his tongue. His face flushed. Frustrated, he looked away. “I... did not think of such things until now. I was unaware... But yes. I—I believe so.”

Kaoru grinned. “That’s really cute.”

Violet eyes snapped onto Kaoru’s face. Souma leaned forward in his seat. “Do not tell him,” he pleaded. Tears blurred his vision. “I beg of you, Hakaze-dono. It would ruin our friendship. I cannot bear the thought...!”

Kaoru stared at him. He puffed out his cheeks in a pout. “You _really_ think I’m an awful guy, don’t you? I wouldn’t do something like that, so don’t worry.”

Souma’s shoulders dropped in relief. He wiped the corners of his eyes with his sleeve. “Ah... But what shall I do? I do not wish to face Adonisu-dono while dealing with such troubling physical symptoms.”

“Just tell him you like him,” Kaoru said.

“It—it cannot be that simple.”

“But if you feel a certain way towards someone,” Kanata put in, “you should tell them, right? Especially when those feelings are so strong.”

“It’s not a big deal, really,” Kaoru said. “Take it from me. I’m the romance master.”

“I beg to differ. Your promiscuity disgusts me.” Souma’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “If I do tell Adonisu-dono, however... What if he feels differently?”

“Are you kidding?” Kaoru bit back a laugh. “That guy talks about you nonstop. ‘Kanzaki this, Kanzaki that.’ Honestly, I space out half the time he does it, but he really does like you.”

Souma’s cheeks reddened once more. “Adonisu-dono... speaks of me often?”

Kanata gave a quiet laugh and placed a hand on Souma’s shoulder. “See? You should tell him how you feel, Souma. We’ll both be cheering you on. Puka, puka...”


	2. Blunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gdi adonis

Adonis was unsure how he had gotten into this predicament... If he could call it that.

One moment, the samurai had been rambling endlessly while eating his bento, speaking of the arduous practices his unit’s seniors had been putting him through, and the next, he was asleep. The suddenness of the transition made Adonis wonder if his classmate had not slept the previous night.

He gazed down at the smaller boy. Souma’s head rested comfortably in his lap, and his lips were parted ever so slightly. His indigo bangs obscured much of his peaceful face.

Gently, as if worried that he’d break him, Adonis brushed Souma’s silky hair to the side. He then frowned, troubled by his own actions and how naturally they came to him. He had touched Souma’s hands before, and perhaps his arms, on occasion—but never his face. The gesture seemed so... Intimate. He supposed he was lucky that Souma slept through it.

A soft breeze blew. Afternoon sunlight broke through the trees, casting his companion in mottled golden light.

He was beautiful.

Souma’s violet eyes cracked open. He stared up at Adonis, first in confusion, and then in horror. He flew upright and nearly fell off their shared bench as he did.

“A—Adonisu-dono!” he stuttered, eyes moving everywhere but his friend’s face. “I apologize! I—I must have been more exhausted than I realized.”

“It’s fine, Kanzaki.”

“Please wake me next time.”

“You clearly needed the rest—”

“Um! N—Not that I think there will be a ‘next time!’”

“Kanzaki.”

“I will do my utmost to ensure I do not invade your personal space again! I loathe the thought of making Adonisu-dono uncomfortable—”

“ _Kanzaki_.”

Souma’s mouth clamped shut. Finally, he met Adonis’ skeptical amber gaze.

“Are you all right?” Adonis asked.

“Yes!” Souma blurted, too fast. He broke eye contact and toyed with his fingers. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re not acting like yourself.” Adonis paused. “I don’t think I have ever seen you so worked up, Kanzaki. Does it have to do with what you wanted to tell me?”

“Wha—oh!” Blinking rapidly, Souma glanced at him, cheeks turning a ( _rather cute_ ) shade of pink. “I... Well... Yes.”

He frowned a bit, concerned by what could possibly be troubling Souma to such a degree. When Souma remained uncomfortably silent, his concern only amplified. His first instinct was to assume the worst.

“Kanzaki,” Adonis began. “You can tell me anything. Nothing will make me think ill of you. I want to help you in any way I can. If something is troubling you, please tell me.”

Souma stared at him, perhaps a moment or two longer than necessary, and some of the anxiety melted away from his face. He took a slow breath and turned his attention to the clear blue sky.

“Thank you... Adonisu-dono. I am always happy to rely on you. Nothing horrible has befallen me, so please do not worry.”

“I see.” Relief bloomed in Adonis’ chest. “I’m glad.”

“And I... What I wished to tell Adonisu-dono, that is,” Souma fumbled, voice quaking in a way Adonis had never heard before. “Is that I am... Fond of you. V—very much so.”

“Ah.” Adonis smiled. “Thank you, Kanzaki. I’m fond of you too. You’re my dearest friend, you know?”

The shift in Souma’s expression troubled him. He watched as the color drained from the samurai’s face. The look in his eyes was unreadable—at least to him. He had never been the best at reading the mood.

“Kanzaki?”

“Adonisu-dono. I... Y—yes. I am fine!” Souma said, jumping to his feet and throwing his bag over his shoulder. “Do not worry. I, um, just remembered. I am needed back at the Marine Life Club immediately.”

Adonis opened his mouth to reply, but Souma was already gone. He frowned in confusion.

Had he missed something?


	3. Wavering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> souma isn't in much of a rush to confess (again)...

Even Kamegorou couldn’t give Souma the peace of mind he wanted.

Souma sat with his back to the tank, watching with somber eyes as the turtle nestled comfortably within his hands. The hum of heaters and soft blue glow of the exhibits calmed him, to some extent, but an unfamiliar weight hung inside his chest. It was as if someone even stronger than Kuro had punched him—repeatedly.

“Ah, Kamegorou...” Souma sighed. “I am at a loss. I told Adonisu-dono how I felt, and yet... It seems we may have had a misunderstanding.” He scowled. “Why did I run away? A samurai never backs down from a fight, no matter how difficult!”

Kamegorou nipped at his fingers.

“Mm. I suppose you’re right. I did not get into a fight with Adonisu-dono; we simply miscommunicated. Or did he understand my meaning, and wished to turn me down gently?”

“Souma-kyun, you did what, now? Did I hear you got into a fight?”

Souma cringed. He glared up at the senior as he approached, and stood, careful not to jostle the little creature in his grasp. “I did no such thing, Hakaze...-dono.”

“Are you... talking to a turtle?”

“That is none of your business,” Souma retorted, and returned Kamegorou to his tank. “Kamegorou may be a turtle, but he understands me. Far more than _you_ ever could, might I add. Why are you even here?”

“Ouch.” Kaoru lifted his hands in surrender. “I could ask you the same thing, you know. I’m here ‘cause it’s relaxing. What about you? What’s with that stormy look?”

Souma merely glowered at him. Understanding crossed the older boy’s features.

“Oh. Did you get rejected? Huh, that’s not what I was expecting at all...”

“No,” Souma said. “Well, not exactly.”

“What a weird answer.” Kaoru put his arm on Souma’s shoulder. “C’mon, Souma-kyun. Adonis is in the same unit as me, so I _have_ to know.”

“I do not understand your reasoning.” Souma removed Kaoru’s arm as if it were a piece of trash. “And you most certainly do not. I am not in the mood to speak to you, disgrace. I’ve half a mind to cut you down right here and now.”

“Whoa, easy,” Kaoru said. He took a step back. “Listen, I actually do want to help you. I’ve been in your shoes.”

“I am certain my shoes would not fit on your feet.”

“Not what I meant. Listen,” Kaoru went on, leaning forward for emphasis. “It sounds to me like you need to try and catch his attention again. Am I right? I can tell you how to do that. But first,” he added, pointing at Souma’s half-drawn sword, “would you put that away?

Vibrant eyes narrowed, Souma held Kaoru’s stare as he slid his katana back into its sheath. “I’m listening, Hakaze...-dono.”

Kaoru gave him a crooked grin. “All right. So, Akatsuki has a performance soon, right?”

“Yes. What does this have to do with Adonisu-dono?”

“I was getting to that. Anyway, why don’t you try something a bit... flashier? Your unit’s awfully rigid, right?”

Souma’s fingers twitched towards his blade. Reluctantly, he willed them to be still. “Hakaze-dono, I will thank you not to insult Akatsuki. Either way, I cannot simply change how the ‘yunitto’ operates. It is not for me to decide. If I went against the rules, Hasumi-dono would surely—”

“Hey, slow down. You don’t need to go that far,” Kaoru interjected. He brought a hand to his chin. “Though it’d be funny seeing Souma-kun go rouge.”

Souma’s mouth curved into a tight-lipped frown, prompting a small laugh from his senior. He still failed to understand Kaoru’s meaning. Feelings aside, he could not risk his position in Akatsuki; risky acts were more suited for units like UNDEAD, or the more recently established Trickstar. They had knocked Akatsuki down a peg in the past, after all.

“Just... Try to let loose a little,” Kaoru went on.

_Let loose...?_

Souma thought for a moment. A tentative hand went to his ponytail, and with a bit of hesitation, he pulled the short white ribbon. His hair fell across his shoulders like a purple curtain.

Kaoru’s eyes lit up. He clapped his hands like an excited child. “Yes! Like that! I’m sure he’d like it. It’s a cute look for you, you know. I mean, not you. Your hair. It’s not that I’m into you or anything.”

“Hakaze-dono.”

“Yeah?”

“Please stop talking.”

\---

Keeping his hair down turned out to be a better idea in theory than in practice.

For hours, he practiced Akatsuki’s dance routines, only to be hindered by his long hair as it continuously got in his face. It found its way into his mouth more than once.

He appreciated Kaoru’s advice, as much as he hated to admit it, but Souma was beginning to have his doubts.

Keito entered the room just as Souma spun in a graceful circle, and watched in confusion as his junior fought to untangle his own hair.

“Kanzaki, what on earth are you doing?”

“Ha—Hasumi-dono!” Souma exclaimed, hastily brushing his bangs out of his face. “I am practicing our dance routines, of course.”

“Your hair is never loose,” Keito remarked. “Didn’t you tie it up specifically because it got in the way of your training? What are you trying to accomplish?”

“In truth?” Souma managed a nervous smile. “Well, Hasumi-dono, I... I am trying to win one’s affection, so I thought I would do something different with myself. If someone has a ‘kurasshu,’ they enjoy seeing them with different hairstyles, right?”

“Don’t ask me.” Keito sighed and shook his head. “That’s going to do you more harm than good. Tie your hair back at once, Kanzaki, before you fall and hurt yourself. I forbid you to perform that way onstage. I will not have you moving about so clumsily during performances. Understood?”

“Uuu... Yes, Hasumi-dono.”

“Good. Keep working hard, Kanzaki.”

“But, Hasumi-dono...! Hasumi-dono, if I cannot change my appearance, then what shall I do?” He hurried to Keito’s side and dropped to his knees, dipping his head towards the floor. “I do not understand how else to appeal to him! Please teach me another way, Hasumi-dono!”

“W—what makes you think I know anything about that subject?” Keito stuttered.

Kuro strode into the room with his coat slung over his shoulder. He sent a glance towards Souma. “Didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” the taller man said, “but if this person’s as great as you think he is, shouldn’t he like ya for who you really are?”

Souma looked up abruptly, but remained on his knees. “Um... Well. I didn’t think of that.”

“Don’t come to me expectin’ love advice,” Kuro added. “I’m about as clueless as Hasumi. No offense, boss,” he threw in when Keito bristled.

“Ah... It’s fine, Kiryu.” Keito looked down at Souma. “Get up, Kanzaki. We can talk about this later if it’s really troubling you, but we have a performance coming up, so we need to practice together.”

Deflated, Souma rose to his feet and searched his pockets for his hair tie. “Yes, Hasumi-dono.”

\---

An exhausted Souma stepped into the empty hall. It was odd for him to be so drained after practice; his stamina was almost endless, and he was admittedly quite proud of it.

Chalking it up to his internal conflicts, he continued on alone, desperate to crawl into bed and forget all about the past 24 hours. 

“Kanzaki?”

The deep voice to his right made him jump, and an uncharacteristic yelp flew from his lips. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he faced Adonis, and was too flustered to speak for several seconds.

“A—Adonisu-dono. I did not expect to see you here. It’s quite late, is it not?”

“Sakuma-senpai wished to practice tonight.” He paused. “You’re heading home, right, Kanzaki? Would you like to walk together?”

_No. You cannot. Do not say yes, Kanzaki Souma. You absolutely mustn't!_

“Of course, Adonisu-dono.”

_Curses!_

Their walk along the dimly lit streets was far from normal. For once, Souma was anything but calm in his friend’s presence. He walked with a rigid posture, eyes locked onto the leaf-littered concrete, and he could not bring himself to speak.

He prayed Adonis wouldn’t notice his odd behavior, but of course he did. The taller student ran his fingers through his bright hair and sent his eyes towards the starlit sky.

“Kanzaki, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Adonisu-dono.”

Adonis hesitated, looking troubled. “Have I upset you in some way?”

Souma nearly tripped over his own feet. “A—Adonisu-dono, you could never upset me,” he insisted. “You are my most cherished friend, after all. I can face any of Adonisu-dono’s words with an open mind.”

“I see. I believe you, Kanzaki.” He stopped walking. “But I am still worried.”

Souma turned to face him, forcing himself to meet his friend’s stunning golden eyes. The streetlights cast shadows across his striking features.

Anyone else would have found it intimidating. Souma found it beautiful. Timidity came over him again, and his gaze dropped to his feet. Only when Adonis approached him did he finally look at him again.

“I want to understand your feelings,” Adonis murmured.

Their chests nearly touched. Souma’s breath caught in his throat, and heat rose in his cheeks. His eyes flicked to Adonis’ lips. They were so close, so inviting—

“I do not fully understand them myself,” he said, voice weak.

He could practically see the gears turning above Adonis’ head. His heart rate skyrocketed, to the point where he feared the other boy would hear it. 

“I—” Souma gasped, and quickly composed himself, taking a step back. “I cannot.”

He never meant for the words to leave his mouth, but it was too late for him to reclaim them. Adonis’ confusion only intensified.

Panicking, Souma bowed deeply. “I... Adonisu-dono, I deeply apologize, b—but I must be going!”

With that, he turned and sped off—again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he ran away two chapters in a row i am so sorry
> 
> he'll get his act together soon... -eyes emoji-


	4. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw your senpais play matchmaker

“I fled again. Like a coward.”

“Souma.”

“I have brought dishonor upon myself twofold.”

“Souma.”

“There is no other way for me to atone for my shameful actions!” Souma drew his katana. “I must commit sepp—”

Katana’s hand came down on Souma’s head in a swift karate chop.

“Ouch! B—Buchou-dono?”

Kanata, frowning, kept his hand raised. “Hmph. I don’t like it when Souma says such troubling things. Please, put your sword away and don’t hurt yourself.”

“Y—yes, Buchou-dono. I am sorry, Buchou-dono.”

Souma’s sword slid back into its sheath. An expression of calm instantly came over Kanata, as if someone had flipped a switch. He smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

Souma rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, gazing idly at the translucent jellyfish as they drifted in lazy circles around their tank. “I am... confounded,” he admitted weakly. “Am I wrong in pursuing this? My cowardice tells me this is the case. I have had not one, but two chances to lay my heart bare, and yet...”

A smaller jellyfish floated upwards, prompting another smile from Kanata. He laid a gentle finger against the glass. “Well, Souma is more of a physical person, isn’t he?”

“I am unsure I understand what you mean, Buchou-dono.”

“Souma often practices with his katana,” Kanata mused. “He goes with Adonis on daily jogs... His routine with Akatsuki is also very difficult, isn’t it?”

“I would not say so,” Souma said. “If only because I am very familiar with it.”

Kanata tilted his head. “But how much does Souma practice confessing his feelings, I wonder?”

Souma, defeated, rested his head against the cool tank. “I have never even felt so strongly about someone before. So... Never.”

Kanata grinned. “You just did. Everything gets easier with practice, doesn’t it? Puka, puka...”

Souma silently regarded the club president, somewhat awed. He could only hope to impart such comforting wisdom onto his juniors one day.

Well, he couldn’t be skilled at _everything,_ could he?

He tensed when Kaoru’s voice rang out from the entrance.

“Hey, I’m here. Sorry I’m late.”

_Is he?_ Clenching his teeth, Souma turned towards the door. His heart stopped.

Adonis was with him.

Adonis was looking at Souma.

Adonis was smiling at him, as if nothing strange had happened the previous night.

His warm eyes slid to Kanata. “Thank you for having me, Shinkai-senpai.”

“You’re always welcome here, Adonis.” Kanata patted Souma on the back, making him jump. “You wanted to learn more about sea turtles, didn’t you?”

What.

“That’s right,” Adonis said. “Hakaze-senpai actually suggested it. It sounded like a good idea.”

_What._

“You know me. I’m always full of good ideas,” Kaoru said. He gave Souma a subtle wink and turned towards the door. “Speaking of which, I just remembered... I’ve got a date, so I’ll be going.”

Kanata walked—no, _pranced_ —towards him. “I’ll go with you. Puka, puka...”

“You’ve got good ideas, too, Kanata-kun.”

“Buchou-dono...!” Souma began.

Kanata looked over his shoulder, smiling widely. “Have fun without us, Souma. You can do it.”

What did _that_ mean? Dumbfounded, Souma struggled between trying to decipher Kanata’s words and trying not to faint when Adonis walked in his direction.

“Shinkai-senpai is accompanying Hakaze-senpai on a date?” Adonis asked. “Does he do that often?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Souma said, and then it hit him.

_They planned this._

He took a deep breath and fought against his own adrenaline.

_It’s all right. I, Kanzaki Souma, am determined not to make a fool of myself this time! I will do nothing strange. I will not run. I swear it upon my blade._

Perhaps that was taking things a bit too far.

“Kanzaki,” Adonis said, snapping him to attention. “You know a lot about sea turtles, right? Will you tell me about them?”

“Yes,” he answered, managing to keep the nervous quiver out of his voice—barely. “I would love to. Please follow me, Adonisu-dono.”

Souma led him to the turtles’ largest tank, which spanned the entire height of the room. Inside, a group of turtles swam leisurely between artificial seaweed and corals.

“They’re very peaceful,” Adonis remarked. “Beautiful, too.”

“Yes...”

Souma realized he was gawking at the taller man, rather than the turtles. A pink tinge darkened his cheeks. To his luck, the blue glow of the water drowned it out, and Adonis took no notice of his staring.

“Have you ever seen baby sea turtles hatch, Adonisu-dono?”

“No. At least I don’t believe so. Have you?”

“Yes.” Souma’s eyes lit up. “It’s truly a wonderful experience. Hundreds of little turtles crawling out of the sand, ready to face the ocean... Buchou-dono took me to watch it happen only weeks ago. I will not lie; the sight brought me to tears.”

“Ah.” Adonis chuckled. “That’s why you were so emotional that day.”

“I... Oh. You noticed?”

“Of course I did.”

Flustered, Souma examined the turtles, desperate for a distraction.

“Ah, look there,” he said, pointing. “Wakame-chan is chewing on the seaweed again.”

“I didn’t know you named the other turtles, too.”

“Only Wakame-chan,” Souma explained. “She is always chewing on the fake scenery. She especially likes the seaweed. Or... hates it? I do not really know. It concerns me greatly.”

He went on to explain the proper diet of a sea turtle, and how one should absolutely _not_ try to ingest plastic, but they did anyway because of humans polluting the ocean so carelessly. He rambled for perhaps _too_ long, but either way, Adonis listened attentively.

“Ah, I just remembered,” Souma said. “It is nearly feeding time. Adonisu-dono, would you like to feed the turtles?”

Adonis’ eyes brightened in an almost childlike manner. “Can I? Shinkai-senpai won’t mind?”

“He won’t. It’s very simple.”

He led Adonis to an adjoining room, where a metal staircase took them to the top of the tank. The turtles, anticipating their meal, gathered at the surface.

Adonis gaped at the sight. His brow knit together in thought. “Can I... touch them?”

“You may pet them, Adonisu-dono.”

“I won’t hurt them?”

“No. A turtle’s shell is made mostly of keratin, so it is extremely tough.” Souma touched the shell of the nearest turtle to demonstrate. “See?”

Hesitating, Adonis reached towards a passing turtle and allowed his fingers to skim over its smooth shell. Souma swore he saw actual sparkles in his eyes. Grinning, he handed him some specially made feed, and the two spread it across the water’s surface.

Wakame-chan bumped against the glass, begging for more food. Souma laughed under his breath. “Wakame-chan, you are too greedy.”

He reached down to pet her just as Adonis did. Their arms brushed together, and their fingers overlapped. Neither of them moved. Souma’s heart raced; he prayed Adonis wouldn’t feel it. But his touch was so gentle, so warm...

“Kanzaki,” Adonis said quietly. “Thank you for teaching me. I’m glad you’re here.”

Slowly, his nerves melted away, and he smiled.

“So am I, Adonisu-dono.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM FOR 100 HITS!!! i'm so blown away by the reception this fic has gotten in such a short amount of time. it means so much!!
> 
> also, in case anyone is wondering why i'm not putting any of kanata's words in quotes (since he speaks really oddly), well... i don't fully understand WHY he does that for specific words. since i don't really know how it works, i decided to avoid it altogether in case i do something wrong. ;;
> 
> also
> 
> i'm sorry for teasing this ship so much. LMAO. we're getting pretty close to the end, though... 'v'


	5. Heartfelt

Adonis wasn’t sure why Kaoru had insisted on taking him to _Akatsuki’s_ performance, but he was grateful for it, even though he would have gone regardless. Having one of his seniors by his side helped lessen the strange nagging apprehension he felt.  


“Hey, Adonis-kun,” Kaoru said, giving him a nudge. “You’re making a scary face again. Are you nervous?”  


“I think so,” he admitted. “But I don’t know why.”  


That was only half true. He couldn’t tell if Kaoru’s catlike grin meant that he saw right through him, or if he was just... being Kaoru. The blonde sighed and clasped his hands behind his head.  


“You can relax, you know? It’s not like you’re the one performing,” Kaoru quipped. “Besides, it’s such a nice evening. Ahh... Perfect for a date, right?”  


“I’m not sure why you’re asking me, Hakaze-senpai.”  


Still, Kaoru was right. The lantern-lit trees held just a touch of autumn, with splashes of red and gold mixing with vibrant greens. Not a cloud hung in the starry sky.  


“Oh, hey,” Kaoru said, pointing. “There’s your Souma-kun.”  


Adonis’ attention snapped towards the direction Kaoru pointed in. Sure enough, he spotted Souma with the other members of his unit. They all wore their stage outfit. Once again, he was struck by how different it was from _UNDEAD’s_ ; if anything, the traditional red clothing was his unit’s polar opposite.  


Souma’s eyes met his, and it was as if a spark ignited in his chest. Beaming, the samurai hurried towards him, as graceful as ever.  


“Adonisu-dono,” he greeted. “I am glad to see you. Have you come to watch _Akatsuki_ perform?”  


“Of course. I couldn’t miss it.”  


Souma grinned. “You honor me with your presence, Adonisu-dono. I will not let you down!”  


Well, he seemed to be back to his normal self. Adonis was glad to see it.  


Beside him, Kaoru crossed his arms. “Adonis-kun gets all the attention, as usual... Huh, I’m almost jealous.”  


Startled, Souma looked at the other student like he had appeared out of nowhere. “Hakaze...-dono. Why are you here?”  


“I get to cheer my classmates on, too, don’t I?”  


“That’s...” Souma’s violet eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Strangely honorable of you.”  


“Hey, I have plenty of honor.” Kaoru scanned the festival grounds. “Anyway, I’ve, uh... Got stuff to do. Yeah. There’s—there’s a cute girl over there who looks lonely. You two have fun without me, ‘kay?”  


Kaoru nudged Adonis closer to Souma. Before either of them could reply, he vanished.  


“Kanzaki,” Keito barked. “We don’t have much time. Save the chatting for after our performance.”  


“Yes, Hasumi-dono!” Souma called. He gave Adonis a remorseful smile. “I apologize, Adonisu-dono. I would like to heed Hakaze-dono’s words, but...”  


Faint disappointment prickled the back of Adonis’ mind. “It’s all right, Kanzaki. Your performance comes first.”  


With a bow of his head, Souma turned. Adonis took him by the hand.  


“Wait, Kanzaki.”  


Souma looked up at him, surprised and red-faced. “A—Adonisu-dono?”  


Swallowing his nervousness, Adonis closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Souma’s forehead. Briefly, he caught the aroma of lilies and crisp forest air. He had to all but force himself to pull away. A flustered Souma gaped at him, eyes rounder than a pair of purple moons, and for a moment, neither of them could speak.  


“I...” Adonis cleared his throat and stared at his feet. “I’m sorry. That was too forward. Maybe I shouldn’t have—”  


“No. I—It’s all right, Adonisu-dono. I...” Souma fidgeted with a lock of his dark hair for a moment, winding it around his index finger while the blush on his cheeks deepened. “I am most grateful for it.”  


“I... I see.” Some of the tension left Adonis’ shoulders. “I won’t keep you. Good luck with your performance, Kanzaki.”  


“My... oh! Yes,” Souma faltered. “Th—thank you, Adonisu-dono. I will take my leave.”  


With that, he hurried towards his seniors on somewhat wobbly legs.  


Adonis heaved a sigh and turned, running his hands through his hair. A slow grin spread across his face.  


He spotted Kaoru across the road. The older boy stood in a bush, beaming at him and clapping his hands.  


“Hakaze-senpai, weren’t you with a girl...?”

\---

Souma eyed the brightly lit stage, stiff as a board. Mixed conversations filled his ears. A bitter taste sat on his tongue, but he hadn’t eaten since noon. Any food he ate was unlikely to stay in his stomach.  


“Kanzaki, are you listening?”  


He looked at Keito, flustered. “Yes, Hasumi-dono!”  


Unconvinced, Keito studied him over the rims of his glasses. “You’re white as a ghost. It’s unlike you.”  


“You feelin’ sick, Kanzaki?” Kuro asked. He touched Souma’s forehead, like a mother would do to her child. “Nah, doesn’t feel like you’ve got a temperature.”  


“I... I am fine, Kiryu-dono,” Souma managed. “I am only a bit nervous.”  


Keito and Kuro exchanged a glance. A smirk lifted one corner of Kuro’s mouth.  


“I get it. It’s that _UNDEAD_ fella, ‘aint it? He seemed to be gettin’ awfully friendly with you earlier.”  


Understanding filled Keito’s face. “Ah... So that’s the one you have a crush on. You two do spend a lot of time together. Now that I think about it, you always look at him like he’s the most wonderful sight in the world... Hmph, I’m not sure how I overlooked that.”  


Kuro laughed and put a heavy hand on Souma’s shoulder. “Easy, boss. Kanzaki’ll turn into a tomato at this rate, with all the blood that’s rushing to his face.”  


“K—Kiryu-dono,” Souma began. He barely recognized his own voice. His confidence was gone, replaced by what could almost be called a whine. “Hasumi-dono...!”  


Keito smiled at him. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’ll be fine, Kanzaki. But first, do your best onstage, okay?”

\---

He wouldn’t call his performance _perfect_. It was difficult enough, having his mind run rampant while trying to focus on the music, but spotting Adonis in the crowd only made things worse. Still, knowing he had the other man’s support kept him from embarrassing himself. Somehow.  


Souma left the stage with a sigh, and tugged at the already-loose red string that was barely holding his hair in place. It spilled messily over his shoulders.  


“Hasumi-dono,” he said as his senior passed him. “I could not perform to the best of my abilities... Ahh, I placed the entire ‘yunitto’ in jeopardy, didn’t I? I must atone for my actions—”  


“Put your katana away,” Keito scolded, folding his arms. “And stop trying to use seppuku as a solution to everything. You did well, Kanzaki, really.”  


Souma gaped at him. “Even in my distracted state?”  


Kuro approached, running a hand through his hair. “You call that distracted? You worry too much.”  


“Kiryu’s right,” Keito agreed. “We’re proud of you. Have a little more faith in yourself.”  


“Ha—Hasumi-dono...” Souma clung to Keito, overcome with tears. “Uuu... Hasumi-dono...!”  


“D—don’t cling to me like that. We’re both sweaty from our performance. Ugh, it’s so hot...”  


Souma released him and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Before he could apologize, a deep voice called out to him.  


“Kanzaki?”  


He turned to see Adonis standing yards away. The taller student regarded him for a moment, blinking, and Souma swore that his cheeks turned pink.  


“Ah... I never see you with your hair down, so I was a little confused at first. You look beautiful, Kanzaki.”  


For a moment, Souma thought he’d misheard. He swallowed the nervous laugh that climbed his throat. Behind him, Kuro chuckled under his breath and patted him on the back.  


“We’ll let you two talk. Right, boss?”  


Souma looked up at Keito, who smiled and nodded with a knowing glint in his eyes.  


He walked with Adonis on a secluded path for some time, making slightly awkward small talk about his performance and both of their units. No topic seemed to stick for more than a couple of minutes.  


It was the perfect moment for him to speak up. To be honest. Such things were so far outside of his comfort zone, let alone his skillset, but...  


“I need to tell you something.”  


They spoke at the same time. Souma stared at Adonis uselessly.  


“Please go first, Adonisu-dono.”  


Adonis toyed with the edge of his sleeve, keeping his eyes locked firmly on the sidewalk. It was strange to see him so... nervous.  


“Ah... Well,” Adonis faltered. “Do you remember the other day, when you fell asleep on me, Kanzaki?”  


“Y... Yes.” His face grew hot. How could he forget?  


“I was very confused by your reaction at first. And how you ran away, and could hardly seem to speak to me afterward. I thought I did something wrong.” Adonis frowned. “I did, didn’t I? I misunderstood your meaning.”  


“Adonisu-dono.” Souma stopped walking in order to face his classmate. “You should not feel guilty, for it was I who did not make things clear. Had I worded things differently... Perhaps I wouldn’t have acted so childishly. So, Adonisu-dono... I deeply apologize for creating such a terrible misunderstanding.”  


“What you said to me before, then...” Adonis trailed off. He took a quiet breath, and finally focused on Souma. “Do you feel the same way I do?”  


His amber stare was so intense that Souma thought his legs would turn into jelly. His heart raced faster than it did after a long training session, or during an adrenaline-fueled performance.  


“How do you feel, Adonisu-dono?” Souma asked quietly.  


Adonis brought a hand to Souma’s cheek, as careful as ever, and brushed his messy bangs to the side with his thumb. “I feel,” Adonis began slowly, “like you’re a beautiful, talented, kind person that I’m lucky to see every day... And that I would like to kiss you.”  


Smiling widely, Souma placed his hand on top of Adonis’. “I feel the same way, Adonisu-dono.”  


Adonis mirrored his smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Souma’s.  


Euphoria erupted in Souma’s chest. He was almost certain he’d faint, but Adonis slipped an arm around his waist, keeping him steady. The other man was almost too gentle, he thought; the gesture seemed more like a simple touch of the lips, rather than a kiss.  


Souma tugged Adonis closer, but the movement was clumsy, and he ended up kissing Adonis’ nose by mistake.  


“Ah.” Souma turned bright red. “That is... not what I intended—”  


Warm laughter interrupted him, and Adonis kissed him again—properly, this time, as if he realized it would be much harder to break Souma by simply kissing him. Souma stood on his toes and put his arms around Adonis’ neck, and they laughed quietly between awkward, messy kisses.  


The act was more difficult than Souma had expected, but the evening promised plenty of time for practice.

\---

“Buchou-dono! Buchou-dono, I’m sorry I’m late!”  


Souma hurried into the clubroom. He skidded to a stop in front of Kanata and Kaoru, and put his hands on his knees, winded.  


“Jeez, Souma-kun. You had me thinking you dropped dead on the way here, or something,” Kaoru said.  


“No. I merely went running with Adonisu-dono, as usual, but we started talking afterward and I... I somehow lost track of time.” He turned to Kanata. “Please forgive me, Buchou-dono! It will not happen aga...”  


He trailed off. Kanata was soaked from head to toe.  


“Um. Buchou-dono, were you in the ocean again?”  


“Nah, he was with the sea turtles in their tank,” Kaoru explained.  


Kanata giggled softly. “Souma saved me from getting scolded by Kaoru again. The turtles are my friends, so it’s okay, you know.”  


“But you can’t swim, right?” Kaoru shook his head. “What if you drowned?”  


“That wouldn’t happen. The water is my home, so I’m safe there. Anyway,” he said, clasping his hands together. “I’m happy that Souma has been spending more time with the person he likes, so I can’t possibly be angry if he shows up late. Just don’t neglect us too much, okay?”  


“Yes,” Souma replied, dipping his head. “I won’t! You are very kind to me, so I wouldn’t dare neglect my club activities!”  


“Does that ‘you’ include me, too?” Kaoru asked in a teasing, singsong voice.  


“You... Mm.” Souma frowned and put a hand on his hip. “Hakaze-dono, you helped bring me closer to Adonisu-dono, didn’t you? And Buchou-dono did as well... So you have my gratitude. Both of you.”  


Kaoru grinned and rested his arm on Souma’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. That’s what friends are for, you know?”  


For once, Souma didn’t shrug him off. He considered Kaoru’s words, and was surprised at his own lack of disgust.  


“Ah... Souma and Kaoru are finally getting along? How nice,” Kanata said cheerily. “Now, let’s all go to the beach together. It’s a beautiful day. Puka, puka...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE!!! sorry for the wait, everyone!! ;;
> 
> thanks so much for reading! this was my first enstars fic but i can see myself writing more in the future <3
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it 'v'


End file.
